Dream On, Little Dreamer
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Un après midi d'hiver banal au quartier général des Reborn Oraciòn Seis. Midnight dort, et Angel laisse vagabonder ses pensées vers la neige qui tombe.


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Je ne les postes plus en recueil, je précise.

Donc voilà un crack qui m'a été inspirée par** Hudgi Ny** (allez lire **_Envenimement_**, où je vous fait manger mes délicieuses chaussettes aromatisées au gruyère) -bien malgré elle en plus, mwhehehe- J'ai nommé, **Midnight x Angel**.

C'est une expérience assez bizarre d'écrire sur deux cinglés finis (mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Midnight, fufufufu) et ça m'as bien plu. J'ai même une playlist entière rien que pour écrire sur eux U_U Donc si vous voulez un fond sonore je vous conseille **A Dangerous Mind** de **Within Temptation**

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : K+

Donc, bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

C'était l'hiver, et la neige blanchissait doucement les flancs des montagnes situées au sud de Fiore. Le soleil qui perçait parfois les nuages faisait miroiter la surface gelée d'un lac, et scintiller les étoiles de neige translucides. Les arbres étendaient leurs silhouettes aux branches décharnées, qui ployaient sous les amas cotonneux.

Au milieu de cette pâle clarté propre au début de l'hiver, un manoir biscornu aux murs sombres jetait ses ombres pointues sur les bois. La fine couche de givre qui recouvrait ses toits les faisait légèrement luire.

A travers l'une des plus hautes chambres du nouveau quartier général des Oración Seis, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux presque aussi pâles que le manteau blanc étendu par la neige perdait ses yeux clairs dans le paysage.

Angel regardait la neige tomber. Elle aimait observer les flocons descendre paresseusement du ciel. La monotonie de ce spectacle avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il n'avait jamais neigé sur la Tour du Paradis. Le climat de la région y était bien trop tropical.

Et lorsque la chaleur étouffante de la journée laissait place à celle, moite, de la nuit, elle restait assise sur le sol dur et poussiéreux, son regard clair rivé sur le ciel étoilé quadrillé par les barreaux de leur prison.

Elle rêvait que la neige recouvrait tout. Elle oubliait le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, en contrebas. Même l'océan se parait de givre. Tout était silencieux.

Elle rêvait que la neige répandait sa blancheur immaculée sur l'horreur de la Tour, effaçant les traînées rougeâtres des fouets, effaçant leur larmes, effaçant leur peine.

Elle rêvait que tout n'était que pureté, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Elle rêvait que les ailes cotonneuses de ses rêves se déployaient dans son dos, qu'elle s'évadait. Qu'elle volait avec les flocons. Qu'eux tombaient, alors qu'elle s'élevait toujours plus haut dans les cieux, tel un ange.

C'était de cette manière qu'avait commencé son rêve de devenir un ange. Cet espoir enfoui dans son cœur meurtri, c'était la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui voler. Le jour où elle mourrait, ce se serais pas sous les coups de ses tortionnaires. Elle disparaîtrais dans le ciel, comme un ange. Parce qu'elle leur aurait échappé. Quelque part au fond d'elle, Angel savait qu'un jour ils seraient libres. Qu'il suffisait d'attendre.

* * *

_Elle riait._

_Angel riait._

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce son cristallin ne s'était plus échappé de ses lèvres fines. Allongée à plat ventre dans la neige, Angel traçait des formes aléatoires dans la glace fondue. Les pâles rayons du soleil faisaient doucement briller les courts cheveux pervenche de la mage et ses yeux lavande brillaient d'un éclat euphorique._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui avais lancé un Cobra alors âgé de onze ans._

_Le dragon slayer était assis en tailleur sur une souche d'arbre recouverte de givre, son serpent améthyste enroulé autour du cou comme une écharpe._

_-Regarde comme c'est beau ! S'émerveillait la blanche._

_-De quoi ? Demanda Cobra, qui scrutait les environs de son regard saphir, à la recherche d'une quelconque chose pOuvant suciter un tel enthousiasme auprès d'Angel._

_-La neige, abruti. Lui répondit-elle comme si cela allait de soi._

_-La neige ?! S'exclama le dragon slayer, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que ça a d'extraordinaire, la neige ? C'est blanc, c'est froid, et ça fait ronfler Brain !_

_Heureusement pour les oreilles de Cobra, le chef des Oracion Seis s'était absenté._

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Mais l'ange se lança néanmoins dans une longue tirade, bien décidée à prouver au brun que la neige était bel et bien un phénomène naturel fascinant._

_Bien évidemment, le dragon slayer n'écoutait pas un traître mot, et échangea un regard complice avec son reptile zinzolin, une idée espiègle ayant germé dans son esprit._

_Angel laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa joue. Elle fit volte-face pour découvrir un Cobra riant aux éclats, fier de son effet de surprise._

_-Ouaip, c'pas mal finalement. Railla t-il, une autre boule de neige dans la main._

_-Tu vas me le payer ! Menaça t-elle, en brandissant à son tour un morceau de glace fondue._

_-Tu m'auras jamais ! Fanfaronna le dragon slayer avant de détaller, la blanche a ses trousses._

_-Tu fuis devant une fille, Cobra ? Se moqua Racer en les voyant accourir à l'intérieur de la guilde._

_Il ferma bien vite son clapet quand la boule de neige destinée au brun se planta sur son nez pointu._

_-Fais gaffe, après il va ronfler !_

_-En parlant de ronfler, intervint Hot Eye. Quelqu'un sait ou est passé Midnight ?_

_Racer haussa les épaules, occupé à réchauffer son nez. Angel se tourna vers Cobra, l'interrogeant du regard._

_-J'sais pas. Je suppose que ce flemmard pionce __quelque part sur son tapis, comme d'habitude._

_Angel lança sa dernière boule de neige dans la figure du brun, et sortit de la guilde d'un pas mécontent. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle là ? s'exclama le dragon slayer, balayant ses joues glacées d'un revers de la main._

_La blanche retourna jouer avec la neige. Elle n'aimait pas que Cobra parle de cette manière. C'était bien facile de juger les autres quand on avait passé ses nuits à dormir à peu près tranquillement avec son serpent, profitant de leur seul moment de répit pour se reposer. Non, ce n'était pas Cobra qui avait passé ses nuits à observer un brun terrorisé._

* * *

Son regard glissa jusqu'au mage endormi près d'elle.

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait été agacée, triste ou déçue de voir celui qu'elle aimait dormir à longueur de journée plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle.

Pas Angel.

Parce qu'elle le comprenait.

Elle avait été là, toutes ces années passées dans la tour. Elle l'avait vu trembler, ses paupières refusant de se fermer sur ses yeux écarlates emplis de terreur, alors qu'il tentait en vain de trouver le sommeil.

Dans cette tour, chacun avait ses peurs, ses angoisses secrètes. Les gardiens le savaient bien, ils s'efforçaient d'ailleurs de l'entretenir, de les enfoncer, toujours plus dans leurs cauchemars. Ils brisaient leur espoir, leurs rêves, les seules choses qui auraient pu les pousser à se rebeller.

La peur de se retrouver dans un endroit qui pourrait être cent fois pire à son réveil.

La peur de ne jamais se réveiller, peut être.

A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait rien des peurs de Midnight à cette époque.

C'était plutôt lui qui l'avait effrayée. Elle avait eu peur de son regard où brillait toujours cette étincelle de folie.

Elle avait été là, durant les six ans qu'ils avaient passés dans la prison du conseil magique, séparés par les infranchissables parois de verre de leur cellules.

Elle l'avait vu, tout le temps qu'il avait passé, adossé au cristal lacrima froid, les yeux clos, pour ne plus voir la centaine d'autres constamment braqués sur chacun de leurs plus infimes mouvements.

Elle l'avait vu frissonner à nouveau, grimacer pendant son sommeil, hanté par les plaintes des autres prisonniers.

Hanté par leurs supplications, que tous arrivaient plus ou moins à ignorer.

Hanté par la mort de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père.

Elle n'avait pas osé aller vers lui la première fois, et alors que les cauchemars du brun refaisaient surface, cette fois elle n'avait pas pu.

Alors elle avait attendu, dans sa cage de verre, le jour où la liberté leur reviendrait à nouveau.

Et puis ce prêtre de Zentopia était arrivé. Il prétendait les pousser à la rédemption.

La rédemption. Ce mot n'avait plus aucune signification à leurs yeux.

Ce type ne savait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les avait poussés à faire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Midnight n'était pas capable que quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de la rédemption. Les ténèbres de la tour l'avaient brisé. La manipulation de Brain le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Midnight n'était plus ténèbres.

Sept ans de plus d'emprisonnement.

Sept ans de plus torturé par ses cauchemards.

Sept ans de plus seul dans sa cage de ténèbres.

Sept ans de plus seul avec le feu brûlant de la vengeance qui le consumait doucement.

Elle lisait tant de colère dans le regard écarlate de Midnight.

La peur avait déserté ses prunelles sanglantes.

Il réaliserait la volonté de Brain, coûte que coûte, quitte à renoncer à le revoir un jour.  
A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il avait lamentablement déçu Brain. Il avait perdu, il était tombé sous la force de Fairy Tail, à l'instar de ses camarades.

La force des sentiments ? Ca ne voulait rien dire, ça ne signifiait absolument rien aux yeux de Midnight.

Le sacrifice de sa durée de vie n'était qu'un petit prix à payer, pour réaliser son souhait.

La Magie Angélique emporterait toute la peine, toute la souffrance, toute la faute, dans sa lumière sacrée.

Comme la neige.

Le péché d'être née humaine plutôt qu'ange.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle avait vu le jour au paradis, dans les nuages aussi blancs que la neige. Elle n'aurait jamais été forcée d'endurer l'enfer de la Tour.

Et la monstruosité du monde humain ne lui apparaissait qu'encore plus clairement alors qu'elle se servait de cette magie céleste. Ces hommes qui passaient leur vie à se battre inutilement la dégoûtaient.

Alors si ce sacrifice lui permettait de devenir elle-même un ange, ça lui était égal.

Peu importait combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures, de jours l'utilisation de sa magie supprimait de sa vie.

Elle mourrait un jour, certainement plus tôt que les autres, mais elle aurait réalisé son souhait.

Elle disparaîtrait dans le ciel, tel un ange.

La longue crinière noir de jais de Midnight était étalée sur l'oreiller. Même ses mèches blanches habituellement tressées se mêlaient librement au reste de sa chevelure.

Angel réprima l'envie d'entortiller une des boucles du brun autour de ses doigts fins Elle savait qu'il avait horreur de ça, et c'était par conséquent bien plus amusant quand il était éveillé.

L'ange détailla le brun, comme elle en avait tout le loisir lorsqu'il dormait.

Ses yeux clairs s'attardèrent sur les paupières aux longs cils noirs du mage.

Elle avait peur de son regard sanglant, elle avait peur de la promesse de vengeance omniprésente dans ses prunelles pourpres. Ce regard la glaçait parce qu'il reflétait tout le danger qu'était Midnight.

Il l'effrayait autant qu'il l'hypnotisait.

Elle craignait ses yeux autant qu'elle désirait ses lèvres à la couleur aubergine si particulière. Qu'elles se fendent d'un sourire aussi sadique que cruel ou non, cela lui était égal, tant qu'elle pouvait les sentir contre les siennes.

Alors, oui, elle était heureuse de voir cette expression sereine sur son visage lorsqu'il dormait. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il pouvait dormir en paix ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

Oui, maintenant il pouvait dormir. Il pouvait dormir sans l'éternelle appréhension de ce qu'il trouverait en se réveillant.

Parce qu'il savait que tout démon qu'il était, il aurait toujours son ange pour veiller sur lui.

* * *

Et voilààà.

Merci d'avoir lu & j'espère que ça vous a plu (parce que rime rpz, trololo)

Review ? :3

A bientôt !

_**Aeliheart974**_


End file.
